


The Stone of the Hapless

by amyfortuna



Series: Silmarillion40 [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Prophecy, foresight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Glirhuin sings a song...but not what he expected.





	The Stone of the Hapless

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Silmarillion40](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/silmarillion40) event on the theme of _subcreation_.

Some foresight descended on him that eventide, mere days after the news of the death of Morwen reached Brethil. For some came to the grave of Túrin and of Níniel to lay berries on the mound, and found there a new grave dug, and her name carved into the stone beneath that of her children.

Glirhuin began to play in the village hall, as was his wont. All turned to hear him, but the song he intended to sing did not come forth from his mouth. Instead, words spilled out in a rush, in a voice not quite his own:

_The Stone of the Hapless shall not be defiled_   
_Nor shall the Sea take it._   
_In memory of Húrin and Morwen, and of their children lost,_   
_It shall stand forever, though the waters rage._

Blinking, Glirhuin came back to himself, hands falling silent on his harp, to see the whole village staring at him with mouths agape. The lord of Brethil, Hardang son of Hundad, came forward and took Glirhuin's hand, raising him up from the stool where he sat to play.

"So may it be as you have said!" Hardang said simply, and all the people echoed their agreement.


End file.
